Wilhelm ficlets
by Order's Chaos
Summary: Yes, a time comes where an author gets writers block and this comes up. Writing exercises for me, requestable fictlets for you. Rated for safety on future chapters.
1. It's Personal

This is more of a writing exercise than anything

This is more of a writing exercise than anything. I have a bad case of writers block for the S-enix story line, so, hopefully, this will help. I'll take requests from fellow Xenofans, just no Wilhelm bashing. Or killing. That's a bad thing here. All I need is the kind of situation, who with, whether it be OC or an actual character, I'd need a thorough description of any OC's and also, where the situation will occur.

I was hoping to put a reason Wilhelm might personally want Eternal Recurrence. And here it is, to my readers, enjoy.

* * *

Aina was standing by Lake Turkanah, skipping rocks over the waters surface and humming softly. Shoulder length burgundy hair was tied back in a ribbon, a couple strands hanging over the pale skin of her face. Red and blue eyes sparkled as she watched the stone skip three times. She smiled widely and got ready to throne another stone when a cool hand grasped her wrist. She looked up curiously to see Wilhelm, the wine eyed man who had found her and taken care of her since he found her injured in the woods. He quietly wrapped his free arm around her waste and held onto her wrist; turning her to the side a bit and helping her skip the rock. It skipped seven times.

"You're really good at this." She said softly, smiling. He laughed smoothly and ran a hand down the side of her face, catching a strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger gently.

"I've had a lot of time to practice." Wilhelm replied, leaning down to kiss the young woman. Her pale skin flushed a bright red, showing her embarrassment at being kissed in such an open area.

"Ah… umm…" She tried to form a coherent thought but all she could think about was his soft, warm lips against hers. She willed herself to say something, anything that might prompt him to kiss her again but… nothing. She could have sat a cried from how desperate she was until he kissed her again, this time deeper and he tangled his fingers in her hair, desperate, as if this was the last time he would see her. He pulled away looking remorseful and she couldn't help but put her hand against his cheek, trying to force away what was bothering him.

"What's the matter?" Aina asked gently, concerned for him. He answered by hugging her to his side and walking with her towards Mary's tomb.

"Soon… Soon some people will come here, to Lake Turkanah, to find a relic. You know the relic, right?" He asked, trying to sound a cool as he always had. It seemed to be proving a difficult task.

"Yes, I know it. The Zohar, Nephy disappeared because she touched that thing." Aina replied, recalling her redheaded childhood friend. Wilhelm nodded slowly, unconsciously playing with some of her hair.

"I need you to be waiting for them when they first arrive tomorrow, and tell them 'It is here.' Can you do that for me?" He asked gently, to which Aina nodded.

"I… I'd do anything for you." She said softly, a pained look coming over his face.

"Thank you…" He said, and let go of her, walking away. She watched on sadly as he left her, then returned to Lake Turkanah, sitting on the ground nearby where she knew they would need to find.

Wilhelm returned to his office at Vector headquarters and sat down, clutching his chest, right over his heart. It hurt even worse than he thought it would but it was more of a reason for him to continue. Looking into the Compass of Order and Chaos, he watched as Aina curled herself into a ball by Lake Turkanah. He looked forward at the two possible endings. The first, Aina would die from an illness even she didn't know she had, one that affected the immortals. The second, she would use her powers near Dr. Masuda's team, and she'd be shot after passing on the message. Either way, he would lose her. It was more of a reason for him to do Eternal Recurrence.

He hated himself for putting her in this place, despised the fact that he had only waited until now to let her know of his feelings in a vain attempt to ease the pain. She was still so young, not quite innocent, but not as young as the humans on this world. Aina was still younger then he, perhaps as old as Yeshua and Mary. There was only one hope now, and that was Eternal Recurrence.

Aina didn't cry as they shot her, she had done what Wilhelm asked and passed on the message. Only a couple people had shot at her, the leader of the expedition, Dr. Masuda has chastised them and tried to help her but she had stopped her. She told him she was happy to do what had been asked of her and she'd see "him" again someday.

Aina was laid to rest in the center of Lake Turkanah, her home away from home; where she had spent her days swimming and skipping rocks, where she got a kiss from the man she had always loved and where she had finally died.

I really hated writing this, I'm not one for depressing things but I wanted to write a reason that Wilhelm might personally want Recurrence. So please, no flames for the depressing ending, really, I already hate myself enough for that.


	2. Author's Note

A/N

If anyone take's notice, I've removed what was chapter two, but it's not gone. I'm going to create a whole new fanfic involving Wilhelm and Aina. But I need help, a new fanfic needs a title and, well, I'm fresh outta ideas for one right now. So, I'm gonna ask anyone who reads, to give me a hand and toss out ideas. Heck, ask your friends for ideas and post them in reviews. I'll look over them all and choose the one I think'll work most.


End file.
